


Art (Sort of) for Unlikely Singularities: Stark Park Slope Redevelopment

by ImaniJoain



Series: Unlikely Singularities [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaniJoain/pseuds/ImaniJoain
Summary: Steve and Darcy's brownstone in Brooklyn, courtesy of Tony Stark.Because clearly I have too much time on my hands and am clinically over-invested in making sure scene settings are realistic.Update: I have put some of this art, and a few other maps and things I have fettered away my time on, up on my website. I probably won't put more art here, because apparently I am too inept to use the image features. I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

  
[free image host no sign up](https://imgbb.com/)  
" alt="Stark Park Slope Revelopment - Steve's Brownstone" />

 

Because, apparently, I have too much time on my hands. And what better way to procrastinate than to create a layered 3D image of fictional residences?


	2. Park Slope Interior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, because why not just waste an entire afternoon detailing dumb waiters and late 19th century crown molding for a fictional home?

Kitchen, looking to the back alley:

Main Floor:  


 

Second Floor:  


 

Third Floor:  


 

Rooftop:  



End file.
